<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Battle of the Guest List by 15ekaytert887</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871374">The Battle of the Guest List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887'>15ekaytert887</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Captain Swan Wedding [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow wants to invite EVERYONE to the Wedding but Killian is not having it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Captain Swan Wedding [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Battle of the Guest List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again wrote this during the season 5/6 hiatus but still wanted to publish here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, no, no, no! Bloody hell! NO!" Killian bellowed at Snow.</p><p>"But why not?" Snow persisted.</p><p>Killian just looked at her like she had two heads, then walked away in a huff, trying to get a hold of his anger.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm with Killian on this one mom, it's not a good idea." Emma agreed.</p><p>"But he's family!" Snow insisted.</p><p>"Family!? Family!? Oh, love, don't even get me started about how that man views and treats his family members!" Killian yelled, this time really afraid that he was going to put his fist through a wall.</p><p>"Hook, enough!" David yelled at the captain "Calm down! It was just a suggestion." Killian just gnashed his teeth and stalked away from them, pacing the room once more.</p><p>It had been a month since Killian had proposed to Emma,and Snow had taken it upon herself to plan the wedding of the century for her daughter and the pirate. Emma would have preferred a small simple wedding at the court house or even better on the Jolly Roger where once they got to international waters Killian could just marry them himself, being a ship captain and all. Snow, however, disagreed and every aspect of the wedding had been a war ever since.</p><p>Tonight's battle:the guest list.</p><p>Snow and Emma had eventually come to a compromise. The couple would be married on the deck of the Jolly Roger at sunset, and due to limited space on the ships deck only family and closest friends were invited to the ceremony. The reception on the other hand was a different story. It would be held in the boat house where Regina and Emma would work their magic to make it into a reception hall and Snow wanted to invite the entire town.</p><p>Killian didn't care about the wedding, he would have married Emma anywhere and at any time. However now that he knew he was going to have a big bustling affair his only requests had been that there was plenty of rum and that Emma wore a beautiful dress that he got to peel off of her that night as her husband. He couldn't have cared less about the rest.</p><p>Or so he had thought.</p><p>Snow had just suggested the one thing that was going to make Killian put his foot down.</p><p>She wanted to invite the crocodile, to both the wedding and the reception.</p><p>When she had first mentioned it Killian had thought it was a joke, but when he had found that she was quite serious he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thus began the screaming match.</p><p>"He helped us!" Snow reminded him.</p><p>"Yeah, this time." Killian replied angrily. Yes, Gold had been on their side during the latest battle in Storybrooke but that in no way took away from the fact that most of the problems the heroes faced were his fault, not to even mention the fact that Gold had not only killed Milah, but had tried to kill Killian and Emma on numerous occasions.</p><p>"Everyone deserves a second chance." Snow insisted. "You of all people should know and understand that." That was a low blow and everyone knew it. Her royal Highness may be named Snow White but the woman sure could fight dirty when there was something she wanted. Both Killian and Emma just glared at her. </p><p>"That man has had more chances then anyone deserves." Killian finally answered her bitterly.</p><p>"Isn't it time you two buried the hatchet?" David sighed.</p><p>"How about I bury it in his skull." Killian grumbled under his breath, recalling what Rumple had said in his castle when Killian and Emma had gone to him for help when they were sent back in time. Emma gave him a stern look. "I agreed to stop trying to kill him on a regular basis. That is the best I can do." Killian said so that everyone cold hear "And that certainly does not give him an invitation to my bloody wedding!" He said raising his voice to Snow once again. </p><p>"He's Henry's grandfather! He's his connection to Neal, to his father!" Snow shot back. "It's important that he have him there! I know how much it meant to me to have my grandmother there when my father married Regina." She argued back at the pirate selflessly. David put his hand on his wifes shoulders and glared at Hook, all but daring him to raise his voice to her again. </p><p>Killian was about to blow a bloody fucking gasket. He could not deal with Emma's parents and their self righteous bullshit right now. He was seconds away from grabbing Emma and Henry and stomping down to the docks so that they could get out to sea, get married, and be done with all this utter nonsense, when Emma spoke up. "Mom, Gold may have done the right thing the last time but that dose not mean he deserves a second chance. I don't trust him and neither does Killian. I don't want him anywhere near this wedding and I think both Henry and Belle would agree with us."</p><p>Snow looked pained. Emma knew that it was her mothers kind heart and belief in hope that made her want to give Gold the invite. And secretly Emma wanted to agree with her, especially when she brought up the part about how having him there would give Henry a much needed connection to Neal. But in the end this was Killian's wedding as well as hers and she would never ask the man she loved to invite the the murderer of the woman he had loved for over 200 years. Killian may have moved on from his vengeance and even found true love with Emma, but that didn't mean that everything that had happened in their pasts was just wiped clean. To be honest Emma didn't want Zelena at their wedding anymore than Killian appeared to want Gold there. However when it came to her mother and the guest list she knew she needed to pick her battles carefully. </p><p>"Fine" Snow snapped. "He won't like it but-" The rest of her words were drowned out by Killian's loud whooping noise. Snow looked over to see the pirate triumphantly take a swig from his flask. They had won, this round at least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>